The Lightning Thief: A New Age
by Rose of Doom 199
Summary: Raven has no memory of her life before Camp Half-Blood. Six years, and she's never heard from her father/mother, or whichever her godly parent is. She thought she would be alone at camp forever... until Perseus Jackson came along. Now, the young girl will embark on a journey to save the world- and find that sometimes, you don't want to know the truth of who you are. Maybe OC/Percy.
1. Meet Me: Number 1 Loser

**Helllllloooooooooo! This is your good old Rose of DOOM(!) speaking! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but a storyline struck me and wouldn't let me rest until I'd committed it to paper, or in this case, you guys! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. I'll always try to remember to put translations at the bottom for the times that they speak Greek. Okay, NOW read!**

Don't even pretend it's _my_ story you want to hear. I know you want to hear about Percy. Annabeth, Grover, the lightning bolt... as usual, I'm the one that's forgotten. Then again... I wasn't supposed to be on the quest anyway. But for now... I'll just give you the basics.

I'm Raven. Don't ask what my last name is, because I dunno. I've been at Camp Half-Blood for six years, and I'm still unclaimed. If I have family out there, I wouldn't know. The earliest thing I remember is waking up on the Big House porch, Mr. D saying something about another one and needing some Diet Coke. I didn't even know my name! A raven landed on my head and Mr. D wanted to call me Carrion, but Chiron decided Raven was more fitting, so yay, I'm named for a stupid bird.

And before you ask, no I don't know my godly parent either, alright? I'm a loser of a brand new class. No parents, no real name... yeah, I'm a catch. Even by demigod standards, I was strange. Sometimes, I'd try to pick something up and it wouldn't work. I'd attempt to simply _walk_ and I'd trip over nothing. Once and awhile during the night, I'd wake up from a nightmare and everyone would be awake too, looking at each other like they'd just seen themselves die. It's like the Fates enjoy watching me struggle.

I'm pretty much the resident loner of the Hermes cabin. I have exactly two friends: Luke and Annabeth. When they showed up when I was seven, I was giddy. Luke was like a big brother to me, and Annabeth was the only one who didn't seem to see me as a freak. We grew up like sisters, the best of friends. Luke always kept bullies off of me until I was old enough to actually fend for myself, but even then, he always had my back.

For six years, I learned to attack, defend, speak Greek (not very well), and generally stay alive. Again, I showed I'm different. Instead of a sword, I use throwing knives. All the others have close-range weapons. The only ones who use long range weapons like me are Apollo kids, and trust me, they want nothing to do with me. I never have much luck with swords or spears... I was always more lightweight.

So in general, even by demigod standards, I was different. But even through years of being teased and pushed around, sometimes literally, things never really went bad until _he_ came. Percy Jackson.

* * *

The night Percy came, I was laying in my bed, completely awake. My combat boots were beside me on the ground, moonlight from the window beside my head illuminating them, inviting me to sneak out and walk around, but I knew tonight couldn't be one of those nights. Two of the Hermes kids were up, playing Nintendo. I'd never get out without getting seen. So I just lay on my bed, arms folded behind my head, staring at the bunk above me, thinking on how my godly parent still hadn't claimed me.

Why I wasn't claimed yet wasn't the question. I couldn't blame my godly parent for not claiming their little misfit. No, I was wondering how I could prove myself. If I could prove I wasn't _completely_ worthless, maybe- just maybe- my parent would claim me. I sighed; I didn't even know if my godly parent was a guy or a girl. Gods of Olympus, I was sad.

The worst part was that Chiron seemed to know who my godly parent was. And he wouldn't tell me! He had slipped a few times, but all I knew what that my parent wasn't someone he liked and the one thing he straightout told me: _"It is better you don't know your..._ parent _, Raven. I know you wish this knowledge, but it is a dark truth, just as your parent is."_

What kind of answer is that?! It's worse than "when you're older." At least with that, he plans on giving an answer. But no, I've spun the words over again and again, and based off that... I'm never going to find out. Not from Chiron anyway.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up quietly, looking at the two boys playing Nintendo. One was snoring, the other hiding the game under his blankets. Yeah, I'd say I could sneak out.

I sat up, reaching for my boots, but my fun little defect caught up. I grabbed for a shoelace and it was like grabbing air. I tried again, and my hand closed around it. Stupid shoes.

I laced up my boots and slipped outside without a sound.

The harpies would be out, but I was always too fast. The only good thing about being pathetically small- I was faster, quieter, and more flexible than most others.

I quickly raced across the green behind the Dionysus cabin, then quickly made my way across Euros Creek. I didn't know where I was going; I never was able to get up the nerve to go across the barrier. I didn't fancy going into the woods alone and armed with a handful of knives. But I walked, and for some reason I found myself drifting toward the Big House. All these questions starting to overwhelm me, maybe now would be a good time to see if Chiron would tell me my parent.

No. This wasn't the right time. I'd get in serious trouble if I did right now. I sighed, starting back toward the cabins when from the hill came "No!"

What the... I turned around, more yelling coming from the hill. I took off like a bullet, drawing my knives, charging up the hill. Lightning flashed on the other side of the barrier, illuminating a bulky figure and another on top of it- a human figure. Gods of Olympus... this was bad. The Minotaur?! Another flash and I saw a limp, slightly furry figure in the grass: a satyr.

I snapped out of my daze as the kid tumbled off the back of the Minotaur, one of its horns missing. Before it could charge, I bellowed, "Péthane apó to chéri mou!"

Apparently, the Minotaur didn't appreciate my knowledge of the Greek language. He turned to me and roared in rage. I called to the boy, "Kid, get your protector and get to the Big House!"

The kid either didn't hear me or didn't care. I charged forward and the Minotaur rushed to meet me, but I rolled between his legs and up to my feet. He whipped around as I did, but his attention was back on the boy. I yelled to get his attention but his sights were set. Barreling down on the kid, I rushed forward, knowing I wouldn't be fast enough, when the boy rolled to the side... and stabbed the Minotaur with its own horn.

It bellowed in agony as he began to crumble. I made it to the kid as the last of the golden dust floated away. He stumbled and I steadied him, realizing he was my age. I muttered, "Don't worry, you're at camp now. Can you walk?"

The kid slowly nodded, his face streaked with more than rain. For a newbie, yeah, this was terrifying, so I couldn't blame him. I tried to be nice as I said, "Kid, we're going to walk down to the Big House, I'm going to carry your protector. 'Kay?"

He nodded numbly, and I said, "Good. Follow me."

I walked over to the satyr and recognized him: "Grover. Gods, you always get tough jobs."

As I grabbed Grover by his arm, slung it over my neck and started working down the hill, the kid stumbled after me and I worried I might have to drag him down too. He shakily asked, "What... What's going on?"

I sighed. "I'm not the best person to explain that. Just come with me and I can help."

The kid didn't answer, but he didn't run away either, so I assumed that was an "okay." We made it to the porch and I barely managed to set Grover down against the porch rail and yell "Chiron!" before the kid completely fell apart.

He collapsed and I barely managed to grab his arm and keep his head from cracking on the ground. I set him down as Chiron and- Annabeth?- came from the other side of the porch.

What was Annabeth doing here this late? She must've been questioning Chiron about the recent rumors _again._ I quickly said, "I found them up on the hill."

Chiron gave me his deluxe _we'll talk later_ stare as Annabeth said excitedly, "He's the one. He must be."

Chiron chided, "Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Annabeth, bring him inside. Raven, take Grover."

I nodded, hauling him up again and following Chiron and Annabeth inside. From there, Chiron waved me off to bed. I protested, "What? No! I'm not going anywhere!"

Chiron gave me a stern look. "Raven..."

I jutted out my chin stubbornly. "Chiron, I'm not leaving."

The old centaur sighed. "Raven, please."

He gave me those old, piercing eyes and I started to feel like I should give in and just go... but no. I shook my head. "Chiron, whatever it is you're _still trying_ to keep me out of, stop! I'm not gonna stay here forever!"

He gave me such a look, I felt like saying apology after apology for insulting him, he looked so sadly at me. Gods of Olympus, this was hard. I returned eye contact, giving him my own special look: _I'm not backing down._

He shook his head. "The gods help you, child."

I grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

As Chiron clomped around the room, I opened my hand for a high five with Annabeth and she slipped me a small smile as she obliged. Going to the other side of the extra room, I got a canteen of nectar and tossed it to Annabeth as Chiron placed a hand on Grover's forehead.

Suddenly, I felt solemn. "Chiron... what's going to happen to Grover? I mean, he's gonna be fine I know, but... his searcher's license-"

"Will be under the judgement of the Council and Mr. D."

I frowned and murmured, "But you know what Mr. D would say. He hates all of us here. He'll just toss Grover away like a can of Diet Coke because that's the kind of jerk he is."

Chiron gave me a hard look and warned, "You have been here for six years, Raven. You should know better than to insult our director."

I grumbled, "He deserves it." But I _did_ know better than to insult the gods. For all Chiron would let me in on, I was... gag, Dionysus's kid. Even the Fates couldn't be that cruel to me. But it would be the "dark truth" Chiron said my parent was. Or at least dark enough for me.

I sighed as Annabeth handed me the empty canteen and asked me, "Can you get me the ambrosia? Small. This kid's banged up, but I don't think we should risk much more."

I nodded. "You got it." Walking over to the counter, I pulled a cup of godly food from the cupboard and brought it back to Annabeth. This was going to be awhile.

* * *

The three of us worked through the night, Grover finally woke up, bleary-eyed and hungry. That's a satyr for you.

The kid- Chiron informed us was named Percy- was another story. It took three days for Annabeth to get Percy back on his feet, and once and awhile I'd pop in to see how the kid was doing.

The day he woke up, I was sitting on the railing next to Annabeth, watching Chiron and Mr.D's pinochle game.

Percy and Grover appeared around the corner and I straightened. Pshh. He didn't look very tough. Not enough to beat the Minotaur. Yet... he had. I'd seen it.

He stared at me like _I_ was something worth looking at, not the levitating playing cards and extremely crazy camp. I wasn't much to look at: my camp shirt, ripped jeans, tennis shoes... yeah, pretty regular for camp. My hair was dark black and down to the middle of my back, but I never left it down. Either a ponytail or a braid, like today, I keep it out of my face. My skin was tan from all my time outside, though it had already been an olive color. My blue eyes weren't anything special either. No beautiful sky color,not like water. Just plain as blue jeans.

 **(No one's POV)**

Grover murmured to Percy, "That's Mr. D. He's the camp director. Be polite. The blonde girl is Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper but she's been here longer than just about anybody except..." He nodded to Raven. "Her. Raven. She's been here longer than anyone else. And you already know Chiron..."

He pointed at the guy whose back was to Percy.

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks." Percy scooted away uncomfortably.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl. She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced, "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron." She looked at Percy and blankly said, "You drool when you sleep." Then she jogged off.

Raven chuckled on the railing and Chiron said, "This is Raven, the girl who helped you down Half-Blood Hill three days ago."

Raven gave a small nod, but her expression remained blank. "Hey."

Percy spoke a bit anxiously, "Hey."

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "Hey hey hey, now Raisin-"

"Raven!" The dark haired girl pointed out.

"Whatever, can go clean the stables for breaking curfew."

Raven protested, "But Mr. D, I helped another demigod! And Annabeth hasn't had any punishment! Why have I been cleaning for three days if-"

The director's eyes seemed to catch fire, his voice low and threatening. "Are you speaking to me that way, _child?"_

Raven paled slightly, but Percy didn't understand why. Raven seemed like she'd be strong enough to hold her own or fast enough to run away if a man like Mr. D he threatened her. But the girl muttered, "No."

"No _sir_."

Raven couldn't seem to resist. "No need to call me sir, Mr. D."

The god's eyes seemed to explode as Chiron hurriedly chided, "Raven, you-"

"Yeah yeah, apologize. Sorry for being smart. I'll go muck out the stables for your fat-"

"Raven!"

The girl rolled her eyes, vaulted over the railing, hit the ground running, and raced off toward the cabins in the distance.

Percy's eyes widened. "What the..." What had just happened? Mr. D had somehow gotten scary and Raven hadn't backed down easy. She couldn't have been older than Percy! He murmured to Grover, "What's so scary about Mr. D?"

Grover shook his head, implying it was a bad subject, so Percy let it go, but Raven's face still showed: tan skin, black hair back, blue eyes reading him.

* * *

 **(Raven's POV)**

Raven had barely finished the pegasi stables and was walking back to the Hermes cabin when she saw _him_ in the doorway. Annabeth and Chiron stood at the door as Percy walked in- or rather tripped in. Snickers could be heard inside as he managed to get in without falling over again. I couldn't help but sigh. _This_ kid had killed the Minotaur? If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would've believed it.

Walking into the cabin behind him as Annabeth introduced, "Percy Jackson, meet Cabin Eleven."

A kid I recognized as Ethan Nakamura who had the bunk next to me asked, "Regular or undetermined?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but I slipped past Percy and said, "Another undetermined, whoop-de-do."

A few kids groaned as Luke stepped forward, giving me the Look: _come on, you can do better than that._ Ugh, I hated it when he did that. Luke, being the closest to a real brother that I had, always had _some_ sway over me, no matter what. A single look, and he could make me back down almost every time. It was _very_ annoying.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

Oh no. He'd pointed at the ground next to my bunk. Ugh, as if I wanted a reminder every time I walked in the cabin that I'd screwed up on the hill. I should've been quicker! Instead all I'd done was haul a satyr down a hill.

As I sat down on my bed sullenly, Annabeth went a bit red, her voice taking that different tone as she said, "This is Luke. He's your councilor for now."

Percy asked, "For now?"

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Percy looked at his section of floor, then at the faces in our cabin. I didn't bother. I already knew what he'd see: a bunch of pickpockets that would rob you blind and you wouldn't know until you got to the bank. It was a common expression here.

The newbie asked, "How long will I be here?"

I couldn't help but scowl as Luke said, "Good question. Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

A bunch of kids laughed, but I thought, 'Sure, laugh it up guys. Laugh at him too. Bet all us undetermined kids love it.'

Annabeth said, "Come on, I'll show you the volleyball court."

Percy said, "I've already seen it."

"Come on." She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside as the others in the cabin laughed. I couldn't help it. I stood and growled, "Go ahead and laugh, idiots. Half of you are laughing at yourselves."

A Hermes girl hissed, "Go back to your cave, Creeper."

Luke's voice hardened. "Lisa, lay off."

I went completely red and muttered, "I can fight my own battles now, Luke."

Luke gave a slight nod, knowing I was probably about to get embarrassed to Hades and back.

An undetermined boy sneered, "Just go on and hide behind Luke, as usual."

I crossed my arms. "Keep talking and you'll need someone to hide behind."

The boy- I recognized was Andrew- laughed. "That's cute, kid. But you've still got bruises from the last time you fought someone."

He was right. I felt the marks on my arms and legs from getting whapped with a sword ache. But I didn't care. "But anyone could beat you, Andrew."

Andrew narrowed his eyes and said, "Fine. When do you want to get beat?"

I smirked. "No time like the present."

* * *

Ten minutes later, nearly all the Hermes cabin was gathered around me and Andrew in a circle. The usual betting wasn't going on; everyone's stolen money would've been on Andrew, and they were probably right. Andrew was 14, two years older than me. He had the reach of a sword, the height advantage, and the strength I lacked. It seemed like such a no brainer. I was about to get my butt kicked. But I didn't want to give up.

I pulled out my knives, one in each hand. Andrew drew his sword- nothing special, but seeing it, even more dread fell down on me. Ugh, and the bruises from fighting with Ethan had just been fading.

I could see Luke just past Andrew, giving me the Look: _you can do better than that._ He expected me to win. I knew it. But he knew as well as I did I was about to get creamed.

Andrew taunted, "Going to attack or what, short stack?"

I yelled and leapt forward, feinting diving left before swerving to the right, but he swung and the flat of his blade cracked into my shoulder, sending me stumbling, struggling for balance.

I looked up and Luke was there, his expectant gaze still there too. _You can do better than that._ Could I? Could I really?

I heard footsteps and jerked to the side, Andrew's blade digging into the grass at my feet. Yanking it out, he swung again, me backing up, but I couldn't for much longer. I'd lose my balance.

He swiped again at this time I couldn't sidestep without falling over, and the flat came right at my head.

Then, it happened. One of my weird moments where things didn't make any sense, like last night when my hand had passed through my shoelace. Maybe I blinked at just the right moment or hallucinated the weapon or was just out of range, but I wasn't hit.

Andrew blinked for a moment, confused, and it was enough to jerk me out of my stupor. Rushing forward, I stuck a knife to his throat. "I win."

Andrew snapped out of it, slapped the knife away, and dropped his sword to put me in a headlock.

"Hey, I won!"

Andrew tightened and my throat constricted. "Then why am I the one holding you?"

I tried to pull out, but his grip was iron compared to my strength.

Luke sighed and said, "Andrew, put her down."

Andrew smirked. "Sure. In the lake!"

I shot Luke a glare and growled, "No way!" I didn't want him helping anymore. I wanted to be strong on my own.

I couldn't do anything as Andrew led the way to the lake before tossing me off the dock like a rag doll. Face planting in the water, the naiads gave me a sympathetic look: _Again?_

I scowled and came to the surface... to realize my weapons belt was gone (just to be clear, its purely for holding weapons, not holding her pants up). Andrew stood up on the dock, holding it, my knives glinting.

I protested, "Give that back!" I swam back to the dock and tried to pull myself up, but Andrew shoved my hands off and taunted, "I get to keep them. Spoils of war. But they look pretty shoddy..."

He threw them into the deeper part of the lake. "Oops. Have fun retrieving those!" He and the Hermes kids that had followed retreated, laughing. I dragged myself onto the dock, flopping on my back. Yeah, the camp had climate control, but the lake was still cold. Luke stood over me, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. "So you can _totally_ handle it, right?"

I scowled at his quote of me last week as I spit out lake water and sat up. "Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. Now can I go without a lecture?"

Luke sighed. "Always gotta try, don't you? You _know_ petty fights won't get your parent's attention."

Another problem: Luke knew me better than _I_ knew me. I muttered, "Whatever."

Luke gave me the same look as always and warned, "You're never going to get out of here with that attitude."

I sighed, standing up and throwing a glance to the water. I looked at a nymph and asked, "Any chance you could get my belt?"

The nymph disappeared, then reappeared a minute later, my weapons belt floating at the surface. I managed a small smile and I leaned over, scooping it out of the water. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Luke shook his head. "I think you mean twenty."

I scowled and snapped, "Did I ask you to count?"

Luke didn't answer right away. Instead, he walked up to me, put an arm around me, and said, "Rav, it's time you give up on this."

My eyes widened as I pulled away. "No way! I'm _not_ going to stop trying to find out my parent! I don't care how many times I get beat up, or if I have to sneak in to see the Oracle, I'm _going_ to find out, one way or another!"

Luke gave me a pained look. "Raven, you're going to get yourself hurt soon enough. You think I want to see that?"

My anger wavered. "No... but, I- I still am going to try! Come on, Luke. You know who your dad is. I don't even know if it's a dad or a mom. I'm not asking permission. I'm _going_ _to find out!"_

I hadn't meant to shout, but my yell echoed over the lake as Luke asked, "Finished?"

I scowled; why did he have to be so annoyingly brotherly?

Before I could say anything, he hugged me, despite my being soaked. "Come on, let's get you dried."

My scowl melted, turning into a small smile. "Okay."

So maybe the big brother factor wasn't so bad.

 **Translations**

Péthane apó to chéri mou!- Die by my hand!


	2. I Make A Friend?

**Hellloooooooooooooo everybody! You enjoying? I hope you are! I'll be trying to post a new chapter once every week, but I'm a bit swamped with homework, so I might be late here and there, so don't murtalize ma face!**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reads, love you guys, please leave a comment (no flames, if you will) and read!**

I returned to the Hermes cabin, going to my bunk while the other kids laughed. This time, Luke didn't listen when I tried to tell him to let me handle it. He ordered, "Next one that laughs gets the honor of cleaning the cabin."

That shut them up. I swear, the Hermes kids were pigs. Then again, I probably would be too if I had anything to be messy with. All I had were a few changes of clothes under my bunk.

Still, everyone was staring at me, glaring as I leaned over to grab a new shirt and jeans... and my bag was gone. I straightened and yelled, "Who in Hades took my bag?"

Everyone seemed to be holding in laughter except Luke, who looked less than amused. "Guys, give her the bag."

No one could argue with Luke, but they could pretend they were innocent. He said again, more coldly, "Give. Her. The. Bag."

Suddenly, it was scary how serious Luke was. From the other side of the room, my bag skidded across the floor. Luke gave a nod and turned back to his own bunk. Not even the other Hermes kids were stupid enough to steal from Luke. He was pretty chill... until you got on his bad side.

I quickly went to the bathroom, changed clothes, and returned to find that new kid- Percy Jackson- was back.

Luke was saying, "- we take care of each other."

I came into the cabin to say, "Yeah, that's why we get shoved around by each other, too."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Rav, come on."

I slipped past and said, "Hey, just sayin'. Would I have just gone diving for my knives if your- oh, sorry, _our_ family hadn't tossed it in."

Percy gave me a strange look, as if trying to figure out something about me. Good luck with that.

As I sat down at my bunk, I could here Luke mutter to Percy, "Sorry about Raven. She's just lonely."

Percy murmured back, "Seems more like she's angry. At me."

Luke shook his head and assured, "Maybe she's angry, but not at you. She doesn't get along with many others at camp."

Percy gave me a sympathetic glance and I rolled my eyes. I didn't need his pity. I didn't want it, either. I stopped listening, laying back on my bunk. Percy didn't get it anymore than Luke did. Despite my "big brother," I was alone. I had very few classes with Annabeth, and I could never hang out with Luke during sessions. He had the entire cabin to oversee. He didn't need my sorry butt behind him.

I lay there, staring at the top bunk, trying to block out my thoughts as the conch horn cut through my thoughts. I could help but smile. It was almost over. One more day closer to... well, I didn't know what, but something had to happen sooner or later. Preferably sooner.

"Eleven, fall in!"

I stood just behind Luke, the new kid in the very back, of course. I was technically the longest resident of the Hermes cabin, but I even if I wasn't a freak, you had to know your godly parent. Besides, everyone loved Luke. He was a great leader. Why else would my "sister" Annabeth have a crush on him?

As we came up to the pavilion, we sat down at the Eleven table, me somehow getting sidelined next to Percy, but not before Andrew tried to casually push me off backward as he walked by. I yelped and fell off, laying on my back while half the camp snickered, Chiron frowning at me. Red as a cherry, I crawled back into my seat, squeezing between Percy and Luke.

Percy frowned. "Are they always like that to you?"

I scowled and snapped, "Don't you have a bathroom to explode?"

Percy's scowl suddenly matched mine. Luke interrupted, "Both of you, cut it out. Chiron's-"

"To the gods!"

I grabbed my glass and raised it late as everyone echoed, "To the gods!"

The wood nymphs came out with their platters of food, and I said to my cup, "Pepsi." The dark liquid filled my cup and I took a swig.

I heard Percy say, "Blue Cherry Coke." and I set down my glass. Blue?

Percy got a thoughtful look on his face as he sipped his specially ordered blue drink, and I was pretty sure I knew what was going through his mind. The Underworld. His mother. Before I could say anything though, Luke said, "Here you go Percy, Raven."

We each took some of the smoked brisket from the platter, everyone at the table standing except Percy. Just as I was about to snap at him to get up, I realized I'd been a bit of a jerk. No wonder nobody liked me.

I tried to sound a bit nicer as I said, "Follow us, Percy."

He stood hesitantly and followed, getting in line with us. I told him, "It's a burnt offering. The gods like the smell of it."

"You're kidding."

"Just wait and see."

As it was my turn, I tossed in the best roll and thought, _'Please, whoever you are. I can't wait forever. Whatever the reason for not claiming me yet... Just forget about it and give me_ something _to be proud of.'_

Tears sprung up in the corners of my eyes, but I moved on before anyone could see.

I caught a whiff of the smoke and breathed in deeply. Gods, it smelled good. I wasn't much for girly things, but this would be a good perfume.

We returned to our seats and dug in. Strangely, Percy actually wanted to talk to me. "So, how long have you been here?"

I took a bite of my brisket and said, "Six years."

Percy's eyes widened. "But you can't be older than me!"

"Don't think I am. Then, again, for all I know, I'm thirty."

Percy stared at me. "You're not serious."

"Hey, I don't know how old I am. Chiron _thinks_ I'm twelve, but I really just don't know."

Percy gave me a sympathetic look and my temper flared. "I don't need your pity-"

"No, I... Okay, yeah I feel bad, but I wasn't going to rub it in your face."

Suddenly, my anger faltered. "You realize you could be hanging around with some of the older kids. If you showed _any_ skill, they'd happily take you into their little groups.

Percy smiled a bit. "So, do I show any skill to you?"

I suddenly realized he was asking to be my friend. _My_ friend. One in my cabin, close to what- I was pretty sure- was my age.

I couldn't suppress a smile. "No skills... but there _is_ potential."

Percy smiled and we kept eating, not speaking, but it wasn't awkward. I had just... made a friend, I think.

Mr. D got up at the end of dinner with a big sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd bet-ter say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

As the Ares cabin cheered, I whispered to Percy, "Just to warn you, Clarisse is going to be out for blood. I suggest learning how to use a sword fast."

Percy opened his mouth to answer as Mr. D said, "Personally, I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

I stood up, smiling. "At least Mr. D doesn't call you _Raisin."_

Percy smiled a bit as we started walking. "Yeah, I guess there's worse than Peter Johnson."

The campfire was as warm as ever, the one part of the day I could enjoy. Everyone was busy having fun, so I could have fun. And now... I had a friend to share it with, and one that was in my cabin. Sitting next to Percy, eating s'mores and singing about grandma putting on her armor, I was having the time of my life.

Until that night.

* * *

I fell asleep reluctantly, nervous of what would happen. Sleeping was always a bad time for me. Nevertheless, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I was standing in the middle of a stone room. Circular and made of round stones, I didn't see any exit except a hole in the top that let silvery light in. I looked around, thinking, ' _What am I doing here?'_

"Is isn't it obvious, child?"

I whipped around and a beautiful woman with pale skin, dark, glossy hair, and royal features. The only thing that wasn't so beautiful about her: her eyes. The were blood red and terrifying, filled with hatred.

Despite the evil look in her eyes, she smiled kindly. "You are here to claim your destiny, child."

I leaned away from her. "Who are you?"

The woman stiffened, then chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't know me. It's been six years, after all."

My eyes widened. "M-Mom?"

She shook her head. "No, Ryder. I'm not your parent. I'm much closer to you than that."

I took a full step back now. "I don't know you and I don't know who Ryder is. Get out of my head!"

The woman laughed, the sound echoing through the chamber. "Child, you can't get rid of me. It's taken me six years to find you. Now... I do not plan on letting go."

Suddenly, she wasn't so beautiful. Just scary. I scanned the walls for any exit, but the stone didn't show any weakness or holes at all. The ceiling was at least twenty feet up; there was no way I could get to the top to that vent.

The woman stepped forward, and I stepped back again. She repeated, and so did I, only now, my back was against the wall. Gods of Olympus... please wake up, please wake up, please wake up...

The woman lashed out, grabbing my wrist. My hand burned like acid where she touched me. I bit back a scream as she smiled. "Claim your destiny, Ryder. It's time."

She reached out to my chest, and I suddenly was back in bed, sitting upright, eyes wide. Nearly everyone else in the cabin was awake. Oh no. Not again...

Andrew scowled, but he looked wary of me. "Freak. I wish your parent would claim you already and get you out of here."

Luke was still asleep; for some reason, whenever my nightmares seem to infect the rest of the cabin, he was never affected. But Percy was wide-eyed, looking around before his eyes fell on me. I couldn't meet his gaze. _Di immortales,_ I finally get another friend and I lose him five hours later.

Everyone slowly went back to sleep, except me. I sat in my bunk, staring at the new mark on my wrist. Where the woman had touched me, a black mark in the shape of a crescent moon had formed, curled and menacing as it swooped across the inside of my wrist. I'd never thought of the moon as scary before, but now, it looked imposing and harmful.

But the tattoo didn't even bother me as much as what had happened in that cavern. Who was that? And even more, the question: who was I?


	3. I Train to Spit Smoke

**Okay, won't waste time on my usual blabber of excuses and just skip to the part where I say THANK YOU FOR READING! :D Love you guys, and I'd love you even more if you favorited/followed/reviewed! *eyebrow wiggle* Enjoy Chapter Three!**

The next week was definitely interesting. I had all my classes with Percy, and wow... were all newbies this bad and I just hadn't been paying attention?

During Ancient Greek, he could push through a couple lines of Greek. I would've given him grief, but I wasn't much better.

Archery ended with Chiron pulling an arrow out of his tail and me being grateful I was a fast runner.

Foot racing? I could barely keep behind the nymphs, but Percy was practically still at the starting line when they finished.

Wrestling was a pain for the both of us, as Clarisse got to pummel us every time.

The only thing he was good at so far was canoeing, and we both knew how helpful _that_ was in combat. Still, I consoled, "Hey, at least you excel at something. All I can do is choke on nymph dust and after six years of practice, throw a knife without killing myself."

Percy nodded, but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

When Thursday's sword-fighting came along, I wasn't too excited. No offense to my new friend, but I didn't expect him to do very it came to hacking at the dummies, he wasn't the worst, and his reflexes were better than I'd expected. Still, he looked awkward with just about any sword they handed him. Maybe he was a knife guy.

And when pairs time came around, gave Luke a pleading look, but he pretended not to see. He wanted first go with Percy here. "Percy, you'll be with me, since it's your first time. Raven with Andrew, Nakamura with Chris..."

I bit back a curse. Now I regretted telling Luke I could take anything he could throw. I didn't think he'd throw Andrew, though.

Andrew mimicked cutting his throat. How had this kid's father been Hermes and not Ares?!

We split off into our pairs, Andrew and I in the farthest corner of the arena. I knew what he would do: he'd try to back me into a corner where my flexibility meant nothing, and his brute strength would mean point one _more_ for Andrew. Great.

I pulled out a knife and Andrew drew his sword, smirking. "Four days in a row, short stack? You must be trying to set a record."

I scowled. "Hardly." I rushed forward, refusing to get cornered. Andrew swung his sword and I ducked underneath, stabbing quickly with my knife, ripping the side of his shirt.

I grinned as Andrew growled, "You're gonna pay for that."

"Good luck with that." I know, I know. I was about to get creamed, but hey, I couldn't help but get in a few hits on him.

Andrew slashed harshly with his sword and I yelped as it cut across the front of my chest, tearing open my shirt and leaning a faint red line from the left of my chest and down to the right. I quickly stepped back, avoiding a second blow, my chest stinging.

I started stumbling back as he kept attacking, my one hand keeping my shirt from flopping down, one holding my knife and trying to blocking when it got too close for comfort.

I could vaguely hear Luke coaching Percy in the background, but I had my own problems. Andrew had me right where he wanted me, five feet from the wall and running. I didn't know anything I could do except attack worthlessly. So I did. Come on, what did you expect, surrender?

I rushed forward, dodging around his jab, and lunged forward with my knife out. Andrew didn't fall for that. He grabbed my wrist and made me drop the knife. "Thought it would be that easy?"

He twisted and it hurt so much from the last time I broke it, I closed my eyes and just yelled.

The air seemed to thicken, growing cold. The pressure on my arm faded, then disappeared entirely. I opened my eyes to see Andrew on the ground at my feet, unconscious. But that wasn't even the weird part.

Black smoke, so thick you could barely see through it, was all around me for ten feet. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I stumbled a step back, panicking. What was going on?! Suddenly, the smoke was retreating, as if being sucked into a vacuum... at my feet. I looked around, shaking, terrified. "W-What..."

Luke was staring at me, his face a mix of confusion and... fear. He was afraid. So was I, but wasn't this the part where Luke said everything was alright?

Percy just looked confused, nervous. He didn't look afraid, but everyone else did.

I tried to find my voice, but it wouldn't work. Luke suddenly powerwalked over to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me across the arena. I stumbled along behind him as other campers stepped forward to help Andrew. Once out of earshot, Luke let go and put both hands to the back of his head, now looking tense and conflicted. The fear was still there... but looking closer, he didn't seem to be scared _of_ me. It looked more... _for_ me. But that was completely insane.

Luke muttered, "Of all the times... gods, of all the _people,_ it had to be you..."

I could feel my own fear rising in my throat. "Luke, what's going on? What was that? What... what did I do?"

Luke didn't seem to hear me, still talking under his breath, "Why now? Why _her_? Of course the Fates would say her or Annabeth..."

More insistently, I begged, "Luke, tell me what's going on!" My voice cracked. "I-I'm scared."

Luke's expression softened. "It's going to be okay, Rav. But you have to trust me."

I promised, "I always have. But Luke, what's going on?"

Luke put his hands on my shoulders, holding me at arms length. "I can't tell you right now, Raven. I wish I could, but it could put you in danger."

I felt like curling into the fetal position, but I said, "It sounds like I'm already in trouble with someone."

Luke bit his lip. "Raven, I just need you to stay calm. I know you want to go somewhere, get away from camp, but hold out a little longer and I promise, everything'll be fine."

I nodded a bit. "Okay."

Luke nodded, looking slightly relieved. "Alright. I'll deal with the other campers. You go back to the cabin."

I nodded and took off. I didn't even hesitate, I was so terrified. I ran straight to the cabin, past satyrs and nymphs, and into the cabin. I sat on my bed, curled in a ball, hoping I'd wake up and find this was all a dream... but I never did.


	4. A Family Visit

**Heeeeelllloooo! How's it going? Great, good good... Eee! I have followers! Thank you for following and reviewing guys! CrazyReader4571, rayiavic, and Karitori-Ki; you guys are great, thank you! I love hearing from you guys, and it means so much to me that you are actually reading my story! Thank you, and please, keep letting me know what you think!**

Later at dinner, Percy sat down next to me after dinner and whispered to me, "What _happened?"_

I pressed my lips together. "I'll let you know when I find out."

Percy looked at me worriedly, and I realized I was lucky to have a friend like this. Him, Luke, and Annabeth. Not the biggest circle, but a good one.

Our table wasn't as talkative as usual. Andrew was there, but he looked like he was sick, pale and tipsy like he was lightheaded. He slipped me a glare here and there, but he looked nervous and wary of me now. They all did, even other tables. Obviously people had started talking.

I decided to change the subject, turning my attention to him. "Rock wall?"

Percy frowned. "What?"

"I assume you went on the rock wall."

He stared at me, dumbfounded. "How did you know?"

I laughed. "One, I have the same schedule as you. Two, your shirt is still covered in holes."

Percy laughed along, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled a bit as he said, "I guess that was kind of obvious."

I said, "Yeah, just a bit. How many times did you fall?"

Percy proudly said, "None!"

I teased, "Oh wow, amazing! And apparently you didn't have any run-ins with the lava either."

We both laughed, and I caught a glimpse of the rest of the Hermes table, scowling or muttering, all looking at us. I suddenly didn't feel like laughing.

The rest of dinner was a bit quieter, but once we started to the woods for capture the flag, Andrew grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a cabin so no one could see.

I tried to pull away but he held tight. "Listen dork, I have no idea what you did earlier, but I know you're not like the rest of us. I don't care if you beat me once, cheating."

I narrowed my eyes. "I didn't cheat."

Andrew hissed, "And apparently you're a liar too! But it doesn't matter. The newbie will figure out your a freak, and you won't have any friends. I'm surprised Luke still stands up for your sorry butt."

I growled, "He's my friend, just like Percy. And you'd better leave me alone or whatever that smoke was might just come back for round two. You never know."

Andrew wavered, then shoved me down before walking away, leaving me on my sorry butt, wondering if he was right.

* * *

When we got out into the woods, I walked with Percy and Annabeth, tightening the straps of my armor as Percy asked Annabeth, "So what's the plan? Got any magic items you can loan me?"

I couldn't help but smile a bit as Annabeth's hand drifted toward her pocket, where I knew she had her Yankees cap from Athena. She was always cautious with her hat, especially around someone from the Hermes cabin.

She said, "Just watch Clarisse's spear. You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Border patrol, whatever that means."

I jumped i, "It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away."

Annabeth smiled and said, "Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."

With that, my friend took off.

Percy grumbled, "Okay. Glad you wanted me on your team."

I chided, "Hey, it's a good job."

Percy asked, "What are you?"

I fought back a smile again. "I'm going to be a runner, trying to get their flag."

Percy looked crestfallen, and the smile became a lot easier to control. "Hey, don't worry. It's your first time, so just stick to our side of the water and you should be fine. If all goes well, I'll be back in a flash."

Percy tried to return my smile, but he didn't seem able to.

As the conch horn blew, I nodded at Percy. "I'll see you after the game."

Did I feel bad for Percy as I took off for the other side? Yes. Did I want to go stand next to him at the border as was my job forever? Sorry, but no way. These rare times when I get to be a part of the action are some of the greatest days of my life!

I weaved through the trees, silently ducking through brush, my eyes wide open for any red team opponents, but I saw- crap.

Five red plumes at once. I ducked behind a tree, but they didn't seem interested in me. They were making for the creek. Realization dawned on me.

Oh, Annabeth. Your plan... Gods, Percy was going to be slaughtered!

I started running after the Ares kids as a low growl came from the brush behind me. I whipped around, pulling out my knives.

Monsters roamed the woods. I couldn't ignore one if it was right behind me. The head of a giant dog emerged from behind a tree and I stumbled back a step. Gods no... how in Hades was there a hellhound here?!

The monster slunk out of the shadows, growling softly at me, but it hadn't attacked yet. Oh, I was so dead...

The thing was the size of a small car, eyes ruby red and gleaming like the _extremely_ threatening fangs in its mouth. Gods gods gods... I was going to be eaten alive without ever leaving this stupid camp!

I leveled my daggers, hands shaking as much as my voice. "G-Go away!"

The hellhound... listened? Or it decided I didn't look tasty enough. Either way, it leapt over my head toward my side of the creek, disappearing into the brush.

"Well, it seems you are finally growing into your powers."

For the second time in the last minute, I turned to see something I didn't want to see. The woman from my dream was back.

I leveled my blades at her this time. "Stay away!"

The woman laughed softly. "Child, I'm no threat to you."

I asked, "Oh yeah? Then why did you leave me with a brand the last time I talked to you?!"

She said, "It is a family mark. You should have gotten it years ago, but your mother was a fool."

I faltered, my daggers nearly falling out of my hands. "My... mother?"

The woman mused, "She should have listened to me, led you down the family path. Now... I've had to take matters into my own hands."

I didn't like the sound of that. Blood roared in my ears and a headache started pounding against my skull like a mallet as I demanded, "Where's- who's- my Mom?"

The woman smiled coolly, those red eyes as unnerving as the hellhound's. "Oh, Ryder. So lost. Well, I'll have to change that soon enough."

I was terrified and angry at the same time, both rivaling the other. "I don't care how lost I am in your eyes. I know who I am." But... Did I really? Ugh, this headache had come on so quickly, and now it was making my thoughts slow down.

The woman seemed to be amused by this. "Ryder, you don't know who you are. You may _think_ so, but-" her eyes gleamed mischeviously; like mine did when once and awhile. "- a Moíra always sticks to what they believe until proven wrong."

The woman leaned closer, and I felt paralyzed, unable to attack or move away, barely able to breathe.

She traced the moon on my wrist, her eyes still on mine as she said, "I'll prove you wrong, Ryder. Then... then you can embrace your destiny as the greatest Moíra ever to live."

She disappeared in a puff of black smoke- like what I had summoned earlier- and I could move again. I fell to my hands and knees, my head now burning like a wildfire had started up there.

Who was she? Why did she keep calling me Ryder? The name was daunting, threatening. I didn't want to be a Morina or whatever she called me. I'd always wanted to leave camp, but now, I wanted nothing more but to stay here forever. But this encounter had proved something: this woman wasn't just a hallucination. She was real. And she could get to me in the safest place in the world.


	5. Broken Relations

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm still alive. I know it seems I forgot this story but in reality... I forgot the email and password I'd used for login. So, here I am again with my little Raven! This'll be growing more intense, but for now, I'm starting with a simple question for readers: would you like to see Raven with Percy? Another person? I'll be writing her into HoO (hopefully, if she lives) so basically, the world is your oyster, guys. She goes with who YOU'D like to see her with! Let me know in the comments!**

It was half an hour before Raven could even move again, her head pounding to the point that she could barely see. The headache finally cleared, though leaving her mind groggy and slow, she stumbled out of the clearing, finding Annabeth and Luke were the only ones there. Everyone else had already left, not noticing Raven's disappearance.

Annabeth asked, "You okay? We called for you but you didn't answer."

I nodded slowly. "Fine. Just..." She knew they would believe her about the woman, but she wasn't sure she _should_ share. "Got knocked in the head pretty hard. Little dizzy."

They both didn't buy it. Figures, since I'm a lousy liar. Considering I'd grown up around Hermes kids, you'd think I would've learned. But nope, anyone could see through my pathetic poker face.

Annabeth called me on it. "Bull-"

"Leave her be, 'Beth." Luke gave me a worried look, almost like he knew what I'd just seen. "Come on, let's go. Percy'll be moving into his new cabin now."

I stared, jaw falling. "Percy... was claimed?"

Luke nodded. "By Poseidon."

I almost fell over again, but Annabeth caught my shoulder. "I know, never would've imagined, right?" Annabeth's gears were visibly turning, easily seen in her eyes. "Makes sense for the prophecy, but I'll need to tweak the plans to get us on the quest-"

Haunting eyes of hunger seemed to be burned into my eyelids now, staring at me though I had closed my eyes. "No. I'm not going on a quest."

Annabeth nearly let me fall in her surprise. "What? Raven, we've been planning for years to do this! Ever since we were nine-"

I insisted, "We're not nine anymore. With all that's happening..." I looked at Luke and I could see he was relieved I didn't plan on going anywhere. "I can't leave."

Annabeth stared at me. "This is not you talking, Rav. You would never turn down the chance to have a quest!"

I couldn't look her in the eye. Not with how easily she could read me. I was an open book, especially to someone who could read as well as Annabeth. "I am, 'Beth. You shouldn't include me in your plans anymore."

Annabeth opened her mouth to fight me, but Luke cut in, "Let's just head up. It's been a long, hard day."

I nodded and Annabeth huffed a bit, obviously peeved by my actions. Lying about the woman in the woods, lying about wanting a quest, Luke keeping Annabeth and me in the dark... The world had turned upside down in a little less than a week.

We moved back toward the camp quietly, no one speaking. No one wanted to talk after that conversation. We split from Annabeth at the cabins and I softly said, "I know why you don't want me to go." I looked him in the eye. "You know about the woman who's been visiting me."

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

I inquired, "Who is she?"

Luke looked away. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not allowed."

I blinked, stopping. Who could give Luke orders? Chiron and Mr. D... But I didn't think they knew about this woman. "Who's stopping you?"

Luke stopped just ahead of me, right outside the cabin door. I couldn't see his face, but his voice was tight. "You."

I didn't know what to say. My lingering headache and confusion were too much. I didn't understand it. How was I stopping him? I was begging Luke to tell me! Unless he thought he was protecting me, as usual...

Luke broke me from my thoughts by softly saying, "Come on, let's go in." He opened the door, showing the cabin was in small clusters around their beds, all avoiding Percy. As we walked in, the whispered were completely gone. Percy sat alone on his sleeping bag, brightening slightly when he saw Luke and I.

I walked over, sitting on my bed next to where he sat on the ground. I asked, "You doing okay?"

Percy shrugged. "For having just found out my dad's the god of the sea and being attacked by a hellhound, bad."

Concern overrode my headache and personal problems. "Hellhound?" The one I'd seen in the woods... Oh gods of Olympus... Had I set it on Percy somehow? I'd told it to go away... I don't know why it listened, but...

Percy assured, "I'm fine. Apparently, water heals me whenever I touch it."

My eyebrows couldn't reach much higher. "Wow. A lot is making sense now. The bathroom, your duel with Luke..." Percy nodded, but I could tell he was pretty upset. "I think I know the answer, but what's wrong?"

Percy looked down, speaking even quieter. "I was claimed by my father after years of not knowing him, and now, everyone else is treating me like I'm infected."

I couldn't help but smile sympathetically. "Welcome to the club. Want to be vice-president?"

Percy chuckled a tiny bit, just enough to make the joke worth it. "Just us, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Not many people quite as pathetic as us." I paused. "Sorry, that came out wrong, I-"

Percy shook his head. "Whatever. After all, I've been pretty pathetic so far."

I wanted to curse- Percy looked more despondent than before. "No, Percy..." I sighed. "Sorry, I'm bad at this 'having friends' thing. But while you can't wrestle, shoot, run, speak Greek-"

Percy muttered, "Gee, feeling the love."

"- or come even close to a sword-fighting master..." I grinned. "You're the son of Poseidon. There's nothing you can't do." His lips turned in the tiniest semblance of a smile and my grin grew. "And let's face it, no one else at camp can beat you in canoeing."

Percy tried not to chuckle and failed. "Hey!"

I smirked as Luke cut in, "Okay guys, lights out."

I whispered to Percy, "Well, I guess this is the last night in Hermes together."

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

I attempted, "At least we still have classes together."

Percy admitted, "That's a plus."

Luke insisted, "Voices off."

And the lights went out. I could still see perfectly- another random, pointless thing I had going for me. I whispered one last time, "Night."

"Night."

Yet I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't sleep, not if that woman would return. She wanted me to leave camp, but I wouldn't. I was safe here, and this was my home. My parent would claim me here once day, and I wouldn't let that woman, whoever she was, interfere. She couldn't change my fate.

So I lay awake for hours until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, but she didn't return.

I should've cherished those days before I found out exactly how much the woman in black had already changed my fate- and would.


End file.
